With or Without Lipstick?
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: Chapter 4 (END)! "J.. jadi... kamu tipe yang mana?" Ucapnya dengan rasa gugup malu-malu terhadap Junhui yang telah rampung membaca artikel 'Pendapat Cowok tentang Ciuman Mereka dengan Cewek Berlipstick' tersebut. It's JunWon! Uke Wonwoo! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**With or Without Lipstick?**

 **Rated :** T

 **Type :** Oneshot! AU! GS!

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this fanfic

 **Character :** Wen Junhui, Jeon Wonwoo, Xu Minghao, Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, other SVT member

 **Warning:** alur kurang smooth, eyd dan diksi hancur, typos!

 **Let's Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tergantung pendapat individu. Sensasi ciuman dengan lipstik di bibirnya memang memunculkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Pekatnya lipstik bisa jadi membuat ciuman semakin bergairah?"

"Lipstik membuat ciumanku terhalang! Entahlah, tanpa ada lipstik di bibirnya sensasi ciuman jadi semakin intim,"

"Well... flavoured lipstick membuat sensasi ciuman menjadi berbeda. Terutama kalau lipstik yang dipilih memang benar-benar dirancang khusus untuk membangkitkan gairah,"

"Hmmm, adanya lipstik di bibirnya membuatku tertantang untuk menyapunya bersih lewat ciuman. Wajar kan kalau aku lebih suka yeoja chinguku mengenakan lipstik saat kami berciuman?"

Blush!

Rona pipi di wajah Jeon Wonwoo muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah membaca tiap-tiap responden para namja di sebuah artikel yang membahas mengenai sensai ciuman dengan wanita yang menggunakan lipstik.

Jujur saja sebagai mahasiswi di suatu universitas yang cukup ternama, Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah mengenakan bahan pewarna bibir sekalipun dalam kesehariannya. Gincu, lipstick, lip gloss, lip tint, lip balm, lip butter, apalah itu namanya sama sekali bukan hal penting yang wajib ia kenakan sehari-hari. Statusnya sebagai mahasiswi di fakultas teknik membuatnya menjadi seorang yeoja yang kurang memperhatikan style, fashion, dan make up.

Kemeja, polo shirt, celana jeans, rok selutut merupakan pakaian umumnya selama ia beraktivitas di lingkungan universitas. Dress? Jangan harap benda itu dipakai saat ia berada di lingkungan universitas. Meski formal dress? Dalam lemari pakaian milik Jeon Wonwoo saja tidak ada. Perlu diketahui kalau ia bukanlah yeoja yang feminim. Pribadinya yang cuek dan individualis membuatnya sering dipanggil gadis misterius oleh beberapa temannya.

Make up? Wonwoo hanya tahu BB cream dan compact powder! Mungkin karena ia hidup sebagai mahasiswi dengan aktivitas padat, Wonwoo jadi tidak sempat memiliki waktu dengan objek yang bernama make up secara lengkap itu.

Untung saja Wen Junhui – Sunbae di klub Judo sekaligus namja chingunya- masih bisa memaklumi. Entah kenapa namja berkebangsaan China itu bisa saja memacari Wonwoo yang jelas-jelas sisi femininnya minim sekali.

Sebagaimana layaknya pasangan muda yang sama-sama menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa, Junhui dan Wonwoo pun menjalani kehidupan asmara seperti pada umumnya. Terkadang bisa terlihat seperti pasangan dewa dan dewi cinta, terkadang pula mereka bisa terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah akur kalau sedang dilanda suatu permasalahan.

Untuk seberapa jauh hubungan mereka berlangsung, Junhui dan Wonwoo hanya sampai pada tahap kencan, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, serta mencium dahi dan pipi. Tidak lebih!

Maka dari itu, pikiran Wonwoo langsung melayang setelah artikel tersebut selesai dibacanya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapat Junhui? Apa dia lebih suka mencium bibirku dengan lipstik atau tidak?"

Akankah Junhui adalah tipe yang akan menghapus lipstik di bibirnya hingga tuntas ketika mereka berciuman?

BLUSHHH!

Rona wajah Wonwoo muncul lagi!

Eh, tunggu dulu!

Wonwoo kan buta akan soal make up. Lipstick saja tak punya! Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa bereksprimen?

Wonwoo pun menepuk pelan dahinya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia pun kembali membuka aplikasi browsernya kembali dan mencari artikel terkait dengan tema lipstik, pria, ciuman, dan bibir.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian akhirnya Wonwoo pun memantapkan hatinya.

Ia memutuskan bahwa sepulang dari rapat mingguan steering committee pada jam 6 sore nanti, yeoja bermarga Jeon itu akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli suatu make up item bernama lipstick.

Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia berpenampilan beda dari yang biasanya di depan Junhui?

Mari kita tunggu reaksi Wen Junhui keesokan harinya!

 **TBC?**

 **Spoiler :**

"Wow, sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo jadi semanis ini?"

"Whoooo~~~ Wonwoo ternyata bisa menjadi gadis yang benar-benar gadis!"

"Manis~~~ Sayang sudah ada yang punya~ Kkkkk"

"YAKKKKK! SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH KIM MINGYU!"

.

.

.

RnR juseyo! (_ _) Maaf malah nambah chaptered fic lagi! Mungkin saya hiatus akan selama beberapa minggu? Saya sedang dikejar laporan praktikum, laporan pertanggungjawaban, dan tugas kuliah! Yang request JunWon ini, ya... Next chapternya ditunggu aja, okey?


	2. Chapter 2

**With or Without Lipstick?**

 **Type :** AU! Chaptered! GS!

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this fanfic

 **Character :** Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin, other SVT member

 **Warning :** Alur kurang smooth, tata bahasa dan EYD yang hancur, typos!

 **2nd Chapter!**

.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ie, aku minta undangan acara ini tolong diseb...bar,"

Ucapan namja tampan dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

Sosok gadis muda berumur dua puluh tahun di depannya tersebut menghentikan gesturnya sesaat.

Rambut hitam selehernya yang berkilau dan tersisir rapi, mata sipitnya yang khas, bibir tipis yang telah dipoles dengan lipstick berwarna orange cerah itu seakan menjadi mantra ajaib milik gadis Jeon bagi lelaki yang memandangnya.

Yoon Jeonghan, 21 tahun.

Korban pertama Jeon Wonwoo.

Bibir namja bermarga Yoon itu terbuka menganga. Kedua matanya mengerjap tak percaya melihat perubahan total sosok hoobaenya yang terkenal dingin nan misterius di siang hari itu.

"WOW! Pretty Jeon Wonwoo-ie...It's that you?," teriak Jeonghan takjub.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang merasa dipuji itu hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum malu-malu.

"GOD! Sejak kapan kau berani memakai lipstick?" sekarang sunbaenya yang bernama Choi Seungcheol juga tiba-tiba ikut bergabung mengomentari perubahan Wonwoo yang menjadi sangat feminin.

"Whoaaa, kau benar-benar menjadi gadis yang benar-benar gadis..." ujar Jeonghan sambil memerhatikan Wonwoo lebih dekat.

Tidak hanya wajah Wonwoo yang semakin feminin, penampilannya pun begitu. Kemeja broken white lengan panjang, rok lipit biru tua selutut, dan sepatu sandal warna hitam di kaki mungilnya menjadi perpaduan pas untuk penampilan Wonwoo yang feminin hari ini.

Untung saja jadwal kuliah Wonwoo selalu kosong untuk hari Jum'at. Sehingga ia bisa mengisi hari Jum'atnya dengan kegiatan organisasi maupun istirahat setelah 4 hari aktif kuliahnya dimampatkan untuk kegiatan akademis. Jadi ia bisa bebas memilih pakaian sesuai moodnya di hari Jum'at.

"Hehe, memang kalau hari biasanya aku berwujud gadis jadi-jadian?" canda Wonwoo kepada kedua sunbae tampannya yang kemudian dibalas tawa renyah mereka.

"Kkkk... tidak juga, kok...,"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sudah cukup mengomentari Wonwoonya! Acara sudah h-7! Undangan-undangan ini harus cepat disebar!" Jihoon sang ketua panitia acara yang disiplin itu langsung memukuli kepala Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Ia sengaja melakukan kekerasan kecil guna menyadarkan dua namja yang sedari tadi menghentikan aktivitas plotting pembagian undangan acara karena pemandangan indah yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

Jujur saja, Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dalam hati melihat kedua sunbaenya itu dihajar oleh ketua panitia. Well, ternyata perubahan penampilan yang feminin bisa merubah sifat seorang Jeon Wonwoo juga, ya.

"Sudah, Jihoon-eonni... sekarang bisakah kau berikan undangan yang harus kusebar?" lerai Wonwoo sembari mengingatkan tugas yang akan diberikan kepadanya oleh si sunbae mungil nan imut dihadapannya itu.

Dan Woo Jihoon yang merasa tersadarkan oleh hoobae manisnya itu pun langsung merebut beberapa undangan yang dipegang Jeonghan. Kini ia telah memilih sekitar empat diantara tiga puluh duanya lalu memberikannya kepada Wonwoo.

"Oh, ya... tolong sebarkan undangan ini ke eksekutif mahasiswa Electrical Engineering dept., Mechanical Engineering dept., Marine Engineering dept., hmmm... dan Physics dept.,... tidak keberatan kan?," tawar Jihoon.

"Err... haruskah aku pergi ke jurusan-jurusan sarang para namja sendirian untuk menyampaikan undangan ini? Bukannya fakta menyebutkan kalau namja-namja di sana pasti akan reaktif dangan kehadiran yeoja 'asing'" tanya Wonwoo takut-takut setelah mengetahui isu dan fakta yang beredar berserta alamat tujuan undangan tersebut.

"Well, itu teknismu, Jeon. Kau boleh meminta temanmu atau namjachingu-mu menemani. How?"

Gadis Jeon itu mempertimbangkan pilihannya dengan berpikir sejenak meski pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan jawaban dari Jihoon.

Dan setelah mengambil beberapa undangan acara yang akan ia sebar, Wonwoo izin meninggalkan ketiga sunbaenya itu untuk melaksanakan tugas kepanitiaannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Electrical Engineering Departement**_

Gadis Jeon itu melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor berlantai marmer sambil mencari suatu ruangan yang bertanda Sekretariat Eksekutif Mahasiswa sesuai arahan seorang yeoja yang ia temui di gerbang jurusan tadi.

Setelah menanyai beberapa orang di sekitar wilayah ruang kelas, akhirnya Wonwoo menemukan tempat yang ia maksud.

Dengan gugup ia mengetuk pintu sekretariat yang ada di depannya itu.

Tok tok tok!

Belum ada sahutan.

Tok tok tok!

Tunggu 10 detik.

Tok tok tok!

"Apa mahasiswanya sedang ada kelas semua, ya?"

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Wonwoo pun memutuskan berbalik dan mencari seseorang yang bisa ia titipkan undangan acara komunitasnya untuk disampaikan ke bagian eksekutif mahasiswa jurusan.

Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, seseorang yang berada di dalam sekretariat langsung membuka pintu dan memanggil si gadis Jeon untuk berhenti.

"M..maaf, noona.. ada yang bisa saya... bantu?"

Lee Seokmin, 19 tahun.

Korban kedua paras cantik Jeon Wonwoo yang langsung membeku di tempat ia berdiri.

Dengan perasaan super lega, Wonwoo pun langsung menghampiri pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan amplop undangan bersampul gradasi hijau biru tadi dari map putihnya. Akhirnya, ada anggota eksekutif mahasiswa yang bisa ia temui.

"Ini.. Saya dari perwakilan Komunitas Pecinta Lingkungan Hidup Civil Engineering ingin memberikan undangan acara peringatan Hari Bumi. Acaranya dilaksanakan minggu depan. Bisakah di sampaikan ke ketua eksekutif mahasiswa?" tanya Wonwoo panjang lebar namu tetap sopan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Eh.. uhm... bisa... bisa," tanggap Seokmin dengan gugup sembari mengambil undangan dan poster dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Dan..., selain itu bisa saya minta CP dari adik untuk konfirmasi tersampainya undangan?"

"B..bisa, Noona! Nomorku +...74793,"

Langsung saja gadis Jeon itu menyimak nomor yang Seokmin berikan kemudian menyalinnya ke dalam smartphone hitamnya. Setelah menyimpan nomor Seokmin ke dalam list kontak dan mengeceknya ulang, Wonwoo pun berterima kasih lalu pamit mengundurkan diri dari pemuda yang sedari tadi kelihatan gugup menghadapinya.

"Baiklah... Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, adik. Mohon konfirmasinya kalau saya hubungi kembali,"

"Ah, iya, Noona. Uh... sama-sama," respon Seokmin yang masih setia dengan kegugupannya saat ia kembali memandang makhluk cantik bernama Wonwoo.

"Tenanglah..! Nomormu tidak akan diterror, kok," ucap Wonwoo demi menghilangkan rasa grogi Seokmin terhadap dirinya.

"T..tidak kok, Noona.. tidak apa-apa..hahaha.. tapi jangan terror hatiku... eh!"

"Apa?"

"Uhm, bukan apa-apa kok, Noona... t..terima kasih atas undangannya! Saya pergi dulu" pamit Seokmin dengan bow 90 derajat kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berada dalam keheranan.

Tapi sudahlah. Sepertinya pemuda tadi bukanlah hal yang harus terlalu dipikirkan.

Berhubung 1 undangan telah tersampaikan, Wonwoo pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun, perasaan tenang yang Wonwoo rasakan barusan tiba-tiba digantikan oleh serangan perasaan was-was yang muncul.

Belum sempat gadis Jeon yang cantik itu berjalan melanjutkan kegiatan penyebaran undangan, samar-samar ia mendengarkan beberapa pembicaraan namja di sekitarnya.

"Wah, Seokmin sudah gila! Beruntung sekali dia bertemu dengan noona itu!"

"God! She is so... georgeous!,"

"Omo! Dari mana sosok yeoja cantik itu muncul?"

"Sudah punya namja chingu belum ya? Aku harap sih, belum. Hehehe"

Dengan mendengar percapakan yang mencurigakan itu, akhirnya Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya untuk hengkang dari wilayah gedung Electrical Engineering Dept.

Ia merasa kehadirannya terancam dengan adanya pembicaraan para namja tadi.

Semoga saja di tempat-tempat tujuan penyebaran undangan selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Mechanical Engineering Departement**_

"Saya Hong Jisoo, seketaris eksekutif mahasiswanya. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim. Saya dari perwakilan Komunitas Pecinta Lingkungan Hidup Civil Engineering ingin memberikan undangan acara peringatan Hari Bumi. Acaranya dilaksanakan minggu depan. Bisakah di sampaikan ke ketua eksekutif mahasiswa?" pinta Wonwoo lagi dengan sopan.

"Tentu. Bisa saya terima undangannya?"

Wonwoo yang kembali membuka map putihnya tiba-tiba terlibat insiden kecil ketika pena hijaunya terlepas dari genggaman tangan kirinya. Entah itu anugerah atau apa, Jisoo yang tanggap langsung menangkap pena itu bersamaan tangan Wonwoo yang hampir berhasil menangkap objek miliknya.

"M..mianhamnida, sunbaenim," ucap Wonwoo gugup setelah menarik tangannya dan menyodorkan Jisoo undangan yang dimaksud lengkap dengan segulung poster kegiatan.

Jantung Jisoo yang sebenarnya juga berdegup kencang akhirnya balas tersenyum sambil memandang gadis muda di depannya.

"Neomu kamsahamnida, young lady. Aku akan menyampaikannya ke Minhyun. Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami," ucap Jisoo yang masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Uhm, sama-sama, sunbaenim. Saya mohon undur diri dulu. Jeongmal kamsahamnida," Wonwoo yang mendadak canggung akhirnya berusaha undur diri dengan cepat namun sopan kepada namja di depannya. Setelah memberi bow 90 derajat dan salam perpisahan, gadis Jeon itu pergi dengan langkah yang cukup dipercepat.

"See you soon, my lady," smirk Jisoo dari jauh.

.

.

.

Arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri Wonwoo kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Tinggal 1 undangan lagi yang harus ia sampaikan.

Dan tempat terakhir itu adalah

 _ **Marine Engineering Departement**_

Dengan jurusan yang komposisi mahasiswanya 90% namja dan Wonwoo yang berpenampilan feminin itu tidak mungkin langsung memasuki gedung Marine Engineering Departement di depannya ini. Bisa habis dirinya kalau terlalu lama menjadi pusat perhatian dari para mahasiswanya. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo mengenakan masker hijau-putihnya untuk menutupi daerah wajah sekitar bawah mata hingga dagu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu sekretariat eksekutif mahasiswa Marine Engineering Departement, Wonwoo pun melepaskan maker tadi lalu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang yeoja yang juga tak kalah cantik dari Wonwoo membuka pintu ruang sekretariat. Ia menyambut hangat kedatangan Wonwoo dan menerima undangan acara darinya.

Gadis Jeon itu bersyukur karena ia tidak dihadapkan dengan namja berbahaya lagi seperti di tempat-tempat sebelumnya.

Hanya saja,

GUSRAK! PRAK!

Beberapa poster yang berada di mading pengumuman jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Wonwoo yang melihatnya langsung mengambil poster-poster pengumuman yang jatuh. Dan ketika Wonwoo akan menempelkan poster-poster tadi dengan paku payung, tangan seorang namja setinggi 185cm membantu menahan poster yang akan ditempelkan oleh gadis Jeon itu.

Setelah poster-poster yang terjatuh kembali terpasang, Wonwoo berbalik menghadap namja tadi dan

"MINGYU!"

"Uwahhh... Wonwoo-noona...!" ucap Mingyu dengan kaget yang dibuat-buat. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Mingyu tahu kalau yeoja berkemeja putih yang membetulkan poster-poster tadi adalah sunbae incarannya semasa SMA. Hanya saja Junhui lebih dulu memilikinya. Meski begitu, Mingyu yang keras kepala masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo.

Bahkan ia pun bisa menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan yeoja incarannya. Akan tetapi, kenapa ia harus satu jurusan dengan namja chingu Jeon Wonwoo? Kenapa ia tidak bisa satu jurusan dengannya?

Maka dari itu, kedatangan Wonwoo di tempat ia menuntut ilmu sehari-harinya ini tidak boleh Mingyu sia-siakan. Dengan cepat Mingyu memegang kedua pundak kecil gadis Jeon itu dan menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat seolah matanya menelanjangi objek di depannya.

"Wow... kau sangat cantik, Wonwoo-noona! Sejak kapan kau berani memoles bibirmu dengan lipstick? Apa kau bermaks,"

"Shut-up-you- mouth, Mingyu-yah!" potong Wonwoo dengan cepat. Sifat kalemnya langsung hilang total semenjak pertemuannya dengan Mingyu barusan.

"Ow..ow... i'm sorry, Noona... tapi mahasiswa tahun ketiga sedang sibuk konsultasi dengan para dosen mengenai tugas besarnya. Jadi..,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Mingyu. Aku kemari hanya menyampaikan undangan. Setelah itu pulang. Jun sudah memberitahuku kalau minggu ini ia sibuk dengan tugas besarnya, jadi maukah kau mengizinkanku untuk pamit?" pinta Wonwoo dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi rasa jengkelnya dengan Mingyu.

"Shi-reo!"

"Yak! Waeeepph...,"

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengajukan protes, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh sebuah telapak tangan milik namja chingunya. Ia sudah tahu kalau orang yang membekapnya adalah Junhui. Tercium jelas aroma peluhnya akibat paparan matahari siang dan kegiatan lapangannya.

"Shhhh... ayo kita pulang sebelum para 'paus pembunuh' datang melahapmu!"

"JUNHUI!"

Gadis Jeon yang sukses melepas bekapan tangan namja chingunya tadi langsung membalik posisi tubuhnya kemudian menghadap namja bermarga Wen itu.

"Ap.. Wonwoo-ie?,"

Dan korban terakhir perubahan Jeon Wonwoo yang feminim hari itu kembali terjatuh.

Wen Junhui, 21 tahun.

Namja chingu sekaligus korban terakhir si Jeon Wonwoo.

 **TBC?**

 **Spoiler :**

"Bisa kau hapus lisptick orangemu itu, sayang?"

"Yah.. waeyooo?"

"Oh, my pretty lady... tak kusangka kita betemu kembali,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau ingin menghapus lipstik di bibirku ini dengan tisu atau... ciumanmu?"

"Karena kau yang meminta, jadi kau tidak kuizinkan untuk protes ya, Wonwo-ie,"

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan! (^_^

Give me your review ya, readers...

Please...

Aku ingin tahu reaksi kalian setelah membaca fic ini serta kritik dan saran kalian dari fic ini

Mohon kerjasamanya, ya..

Terkadang aku bisa tidak melanjutkan chaptered fic karena bingung akan maksud dan keinginan para readers untuk chapter berikutnya.

So, i tell you once again..

Review juseyooo!

See you on next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**With or Without Lipstick?**

 **Rated :** T

 **Type :** AU! GS! A bit of BL!

 **Genre :** Romance and Drama

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this fanfic and story

 **Character :** Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Lee Seokmin, Vernon, Boo Seungkwan, etc

 **Warning :** Alur kurang smooth, kalimat tidak efektif, diksi kurang tepat, typos

 **3rd Chapter!**

.

.

.

Gadis manis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah sisi kanannya setelah ia merasa bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang memandanginya dengan intens. Tanpa ada rasa ragu, ia pun langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Jun?"

Wen Junhui itu kembali terkejut akibat dirinya yang tertangkap basah karena telah berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah sang yeojachingu. Dan suatu hal yang perlu diketahui adalah pertanyaan tersebut sudah Wonwoo ajukan sebanyak 2 kali sebelumnya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan si namjachingu.

"Mau kubelikan minum?"

Pemuda berdarah Cina itu kembali tersadar begitu Wonwoo menanyainya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas tawaran Wonwoo-nya ini.

Kalau boleh jujur sedari tadi batin Junhui terus berteriak,

'Sial! Kenapa penampilanmu hari ini begitu menggoda sih, Won-ie?'

Sedangkan karena belum mendapat respon dari namjachingunya, sang gadis Jeon pun memulai aksi jahil miliknya.

"Ckckck, kasihan sekali namjachinguku ini...Wen Junhui sudah lelah dengan tugas besar, ya?" canda Wonwoo sambil menusuk pipi kiri Junhui dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

Junhui hanya membalas dengan tawa canggung meski dalam benaknya ia tersiksa atas pesona Wonwoo yang super anggun.

"Tunggu di sini dulu ya, Jun... Aku ingin membeli minuman sebentar," tutur Wonwoo dengan senyum manis sebelum ia melenggangkan kakinya menuju ke dalam cafetaria.

'Shit! Senyumanmu yang tadi... Arrrhhh,' batin Jun lagi dengan frustasi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhui yang sedang menunggu Wonwoo membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua akhirnya memilih duduk di suatu bangku yang cukup sepi di depan cafetaria perpustakaan.

Pukul 3 sore memang sudah waktunya jam perpustakaan mulai beranjak sepi. Perpustakaan di universitas mereka pun akan tutup sekitar 3 jam lagi. Sehingga para mahasiswa yang masih memiliki kepentingan untuk mencari buku-buku teori lebih memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan jurusan masing-masing yang jam bukanya lebih lama.

Sayangnya suasana penantian Wonwoo oleh Junhui di sore itu mendadak runyam saat 3 orang mahasiswa tahun pertama yang duduk di belakang Jun memulai pembicaraan dengan topik sensitif.

"Jinjja? Senior pendamping di kelompokmu itu Wonwoo-noona?" teriak seorang namja kepada temannya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Junhui duduk.

"Hahaha... Iya, dong... Kau pasti iri denganku," tanggap seorang teman yang lain.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin punya senior pendamping secantik Wonwoo-noona tahu! Sayangnya tadi aku hanya bertemu dia saat penyebaran undangan acara"

Penjelasan dari Seokmin pun hanya dibalas tawa dari kedua temannya.

Wen Junhui yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka juga ikut tertawa meski ia tahan dalam hati.

"Hei, Hansol! Itu Wonwoo-noona bukan?" ucap Seungkwan kepada 2 temannya sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja manis yang kini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di samping pintu masuk cafetaria.

Mereka bertiga dan juga Junhui pun langsung memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah Wonwoo yang sesekali tersenyum saat ia menanggapi pembicaraan teman perempuannya di sana.

"Woah! Kau yakin itu Wonwoo-noona?" namja blasteran itu tak percaya kalau seorang yeoja dengan penampilan feminin yang ditunjuk Seungkwan itu benar-benar seniornya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenali seniormu sendiri, sih? Wajahnya sama persis dengan foto yang kau tunjukkan tadi, kan?" kali ini Seungkwan balik bertanya dengan nada sebal.

"Hush! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo-noona bisa berubah semanis itu, Kwan!" bela Vernon atas kepanglingannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Seokmin yang masih asyik memandangi Wonwoo dari jauh pun langsung berpendapat, "Ah, aku setuju dengan Hansol! Perubahannya begitu memukau, guys! Namja mana, sih yang tidak jatuh hati dengan paras dan juga penampilan yang cantik itu?"

"I...YAAA...," koor Vernon dan Seungkwan yang juga sependapat.

Junhui pun ternyata sependapat dengan Seokmin. Hanya saja ia tidak menyuarakannya saat itu. Hehehe...

"Wonwoo-noona sudah punya namjachingu belum?"

Pertanyaan Seokmin yang absurd barusan langsung dibalas dengan jitakan dari kedua temannya.

"Yak! Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

Dan Junhui yang mendengar pertanyaan absurd milik namja kuda tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Wonwoo-noona itu sudah punya namjachingu, hyung! Dan namjachingu-nya itu mahasiswa tahun ketiga dari jurusan 'biru'!"

"Marine Engineering?"

Vernon mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas keterkejutan Seokmin.

"Huffftthh...Saingan yang berat..." ujar Seungkwan cemberut sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Hummm, seandainya Wonwoo-noona masih single... Kalau iya, pasti sudah kujadikan pacar,"

"Kalaupun begitu, boleh aku berharap Wonwoo-noona segera putus dengan namjachingu-nya itu?"

"Hahahhaha... In your dream, hyung...!"

Dan 2 penuturan terakhir serta pengharapan yang emosional dari Seokmin barusan pun membuat Junhui beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membawa kabur Wonwoo yang sedaritadi dijadikan bahan obrolan mereka.

Rupanya ia sudah tak tahan dengan sifat mereka yang berisik dan berlebihan mengomentari yeojachingunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai terbenam di arah barat. Pertanda hari mulai menapaki waktu petang. Kedua sejoli itu menghentikan penggarapan tugas kuliah mereka masing-masing di ruang belajar perpustakaan lalu beranjak kembali pulang.

Demi memecah keheningan yang tercipta, Junhui pun membuka obrolan mereka selama keduanya berjalan menuju gedung jurusan tempat Wonwoo belajar yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dengan gerbang masuk universitas mereka.

Pembicaraan yang cukup mengasyikkan sehingga pada akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu telah sampai di depan gerbang pembatas yang terbuat dari beton milik wilayah jurusan Civil Eng. Departement.

"Jangan berkerja terlalu malam di laboratorium, Wonwoo-ie..." pesan Junhui saat kekasihnya itu akan memasuki jalan depan menuju jurusannya.

"Kau juga, Jun. Segera beristirahatlah kalau tubuhmu sudah benar-benar lelah," balas Wonwoo tulus sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang manis.

"Good evening, Junhui,"

"Good evening, Wonwoo,"

Sesaat setelah itu, Wen Junhui pun mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Wonwoo sebelum ia benar-benar melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang utama universitasnya.

Sang gadis Jeon yang masih tersipu pun juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju laboratorium konstruksi.

"Manis sekali...,"

.

.

.

 **Sedangkan di balik pembatas beton...**

"Jadi... itu namjachingu-nya Wonwoo-noona? Aku iri..."

"Hiks... aku kecewaaa...,"

"Kalian ini berlebihan sekali, sih... hiks...,"

"Jadi harapanku yang tadi masih bisa dikabulkan tidak, ya..?"

Pada akhirnya Trio BooSeokSol itu kecewa meratapi harapan mereka yang hancur untuk memiliki Jeon Wonwoo setelah menyaksikan JunWon moment barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

5 hari kemudian...

Kini Wonwoo tampak menggigit bibir manisnya karena panggilan telepon yang ia tujukan tak kunjung diterima Jun.

Wonwoo begitu khawatir setelah mendapat kabar dari Xu Minghao bahwa Jun tidak bisa menjadi tutornya di malam sebelumnya karena sakit.

Saat gadis Jeon itu bertanya kepada hoobae manisnya mengenai sakit yang diderita Jun, Minghao pun hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Sedikit dari informasi yang ia dapat dari Minghao, Jun tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya selama seharian kemarin. Maka tak heran, Wonwoo pun sangat khawatir. Ada apa dengan Wen Junhui hingga ia sakit parah?

Untungnya kepanikan Wonwoo segera sirna setelah bunyi 'pip' dari ponsel terespon oleh indra pendengarnya.

"JUN...!"

"Hnggg...?"

Emosi Wonwoo meninggi karena hanya gumaman yang ia terima dari Jun sebagai respon kepanikkannya.

"Apa maksud dari gumamanmu itu, Jun?"

Seakan tahu apa yang selanjutnya Wonwoo tanyakan, pemuda berkebangsaan China itu pun berkata, "Mianhae, Wonwoo-ie. Ponselku memang sengaja kumatikan sejak kemarin malam. Sepertinya aku terserang vertigo. Jadi,"

"Mwo? Vertigo? Kau sudah berobat ke dokter belum? Perlu kuantar?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo yang bertubi-tubi barusan hanya dijawab sebuah penolakan dari Jun. Ia mengatakan kalau selama rasa pening dan berputar-putar di kepalanya bisa lenyap malam ini saja, ia merasa tak perlu harus berkunjung ke dokter.

Tapi tetap saja si Wonwoo yang mudah panik itu memaksa Jun untuk pergi ke dokter bersamanya. Bahkan panggilan mereka berdua pun diputus secara sepihak oleh Jeon Wonwoo setelah ia menyuruh sang namjachingu untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke dokter bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas setiap hari Rabu pukul 1 siang?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jun yang masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Tidak ada! Kelas Mr. Kwon pukul 1 diganti ke hari Selasa pukul 3 sore, Jun!"

Wen Junhui hanya membulatkan mulutnya sebagai respon.

"Ah, Jun! Bukannya tadi kubilang untuk segera bersiap untuk ke dokter? Kenapa kau masih mengenakan kaos oblongmu ini?"

Namja bermarga Wen yang masih setia berbaring itu hanya menghela nafas beratnya lalu menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia masih belum bersiap-siap.

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo-ie. Sepertinya vertigo ini tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin karena efek jumlah kopi yang kuminum kemarin. Hehe...,"

Gadis Jeon itu mendengus mendengar alasan tersebut.

"Memang kemarin kau minum berapa gelas kopi, sayang...?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih dengan rasa jengkelnya.

"4. Hehehe... Aduh!"

Cubitan maut di kedua pipi Junhui dari Jeon Wonwoo rupanya sukses membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengaduh. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang tanpa belas kasihan kepada namja Chinese itu malah melanjutkan omelannya.

"Kau mau mati keracunan kopi, Jun? Memang apa gunanya kopi sebanyak itu?"

"Aku harus terjaga, Wonwoo..! Kau mau tugas besar rancanganku hancur?"

"Sayangku Wen Junhui, kapan kau berhenti menjadi deadliner?"

Keduanya terus berseteru hingga tanpa sadar kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Wonwoo-ie...,"

Rona merah jambu di wajah Wonwoo itu seketika berubah menjadi merah akibat tatapan teduh milik Jun yang berubah barusan. Entah ada suatu hal apa, telapak tangan sang pemuda yang berada di bawah Wonwoo itu membelai pipi kemerahannya lalu mengusap pelan bibir oranyenya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang meresahkan,"

Wonwoo masih tertegun.

"Kau membuatku cemburu, Wonwoo-ie...,"

Kernyitan dahi Wonwoo menandakan bahwa ia masih belum mengerti apa yang barusan Junhui maksud.

"Bisakah kau hapus lipstick oranye ini secepatnya? Aku..,"

"Memang ada apa denganku jika aku mengenakan lipstick?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo barusan langsung membuatnya membisu mendadak.

Haruskan namja bermarga Wen itu mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu kepada semua orang yang terpukau oleh gadisnya ini? Haruskan Jun menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo kalau ia takut jika ada seseorang yang akan merebut gadisnya ini? Belum lagi dengan perubahan penampilan dan juga polesan lipstick oranye di bibir Wonwoo yang sangat menggoda itu semakin membuatnya merasa insecure?

Junhui masih memikirkan jawaban dan penjelasan yang tepat atas pertanyaan Wonwoo barusan.

"Jun...,"

"Aku cemburu dengan semua namja yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya kepadamu, sayang...,"

Selang satu tarikan nafas panjang, Wen Junhui pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Belum lagi semenjak perubahan penampilanmu ini, banyak namja bahkan hoobaemu sendiri menginginkan agar kita segera putus hubungan,"

Gadis Jeon itu menatap tak percaya atas penjelasan namjachingu-nya itu.

Jemari Junhui yang masih belum beranjak dari wajah Wonwoo pun bergerak pelan menuju bibirnya lalu mengapus lapisan lipstick yang melapisi bibir ranum milik yeojachingu-nya itu dengan perlahan.

"Junhui!"

Wonwoo yang terkejut atas perlakuan Jun itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas jemari putih itu yang hampir saja selesai menghapus warna oranye di bibirnya.

"Jangan dihapus...,"

Pinta sang yeojachingu kepada kekasihnya yang masih merasakan cemburu di dalam dadanya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin kau menciumku...,"

Namja berkebangsaan Cina itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mendengar perkataan Wonwoo yang selanjutnya.

"Tepat di bibirku...,"

Dan kedua mata Junhui membulat sempurna!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

JunWon momentnya udah banyak belum? Kayaknya chapter depan udah end, nih... Hehehe

How? How?

Mohon reviewnya, tanggapannya, sarannya, dan kritiknya ya, rek...

Thank you so much :*


	4. Chapter 4

**With or Without Lipstick?**

 **Chapter :** 4 (END)

 **Type :** AU! GS!

 **Disc. :** I don't own anything except this story.

 **Character :** Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, etc

 **Warning :** Not a perfect story. Jadi mohon maaf atas kecacatannya.

 **Note :** Oh iya, ff ini kunaikkan ratingnya karena konten di chapter ini memuat adegan yang lebih dewasa, sehingga tidak cocok dibaca oleh anak di bawah umur. Jadi pilih aman saja, ya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar permintaan gila yeojachingunya barusan, detak jantung milik Junhui yang mulanya berkerja secara normal, tiba-tiba saja berkerja spontan menjadi super kencang karena rasa kagetnya. Belum lagi sapuan nafas gadis bermarga Jeon yang hangat nan manis itu semakin dapat ia rasakan karena Wonwoo mulai berani merendahkan tubuh atasnya, sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekian senti.

"Do it now, babe!"

Perintah Wonwoo bangga begitu ia sukses mendapatkan keterkejutan Junhui yang tentunya masih berada di posisi bawah.

Dan entah karena setan mana yang berhasil merasuki sang gadis Jeon tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo berubah menjadi sosok yang ingin mendominasi dalam permainan mereka saat itu.

.

.

.

"Ww.. Won"

"Wen-Jun-Hui!"

Mati!

Jika Jeon Wonwoo sudah mulai mengeja nama lengkap Junhui, maka sesuai dengan perjanjian, seseorang dengan nama panjang yang dipanggil harus menuruti permintaan dari seseorang yang memanggilnya. Entah itu Wonwoo atau Junhui yang dipanggil, kesepakatan mereka harus tetap ditepati.

"Ttu..,"

"Aku tidak main-main, Junhui,"

Papar Wonwoo tegas walau namjachingunya ini sama sekali belum menyuarakan permintaan akan sebuah toleransi untuk berpendapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulanya Jeon Wonwoo cukup puas karena ia berhasi mendapat permulaan tautan bibir mereka yang pertama. Tebakan gaya berciuman Junhui terhadapnya pun mulai berkeliaran dalam otak Wonwoo.

Apakah Junhui akan menciumnya dengan lembut seperti lelaki romantis yang polos atau agak bernafsu?

Ah, Wonwoo tidak bisa menebaknya saat ini.

Yang jelas ia hanya ingin memenuhi rasa penasaran akan reaksi Junhui saat mencium bibir berlipsticknya.

.

.

.

"Mnn.. Thanks,"

Ucap gadis Jeon itu dengan nada sedikit angkuh di atasnya.

Shit!

Junhui rasa ia telah dipermainkan Wonwoo.

Hatinya yang di awal terselimuti oleh rasa sedih bercampur takut, sekarang malah berubah menjadi perasaan kecewa berat.

"F*ck!"

Umpat Junhui yang terlanjur panas hati sebelum tubuhnya mendadak melakukan pemberontakkan. Sehingga mulai detik itu, Junhui yang awalnya berada di bawah Wonwoo segera memutar balik posisi mereka dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

"Angghhhhh...,"

Wonwoo mulai merasa agak tak nyaman dan menyesal akibat rencananya tadi.

Di awal tautan itu rasanya memang biasa saja, namun kini ritme nafas Wonwoo malah semakin naik.

"Nggghhh...,"

Junhui pun benar-benar tak mau berhenti menghajar bibir oranye tipis tersebut dengan gigitan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Meski sesekali tautan itu terlepas, namun Junhui memang tak jemu melakukan percumbuannya dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan ia semakin menyeringai bangga karena dirinya telah cukup terpuaskan dalam memberi Wonwoo pelajaran.

"Kau.. Ahh... tak kuizinkan protes... Mmmnhh..!"

Desah Junhui yang sekarang mulai berani memindahkan daerah jajahan bibirnya ke bawah rahang dan juga leher Wonwoo sambil sesekali memainkan beberapa kancing kemeja yeojachingunya untuk memulai sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"MMMPPHHH...!"

Gumaman Wonwoo yang tertahan itu semakin mengembangkan senyuman licik Junhui ketika ciuman mereka mulai sedikit bermain api.

Rupanya rencana Junhui untuk memberi Wonwoo hukuman karena telah berbuat fatal dalam hubungan pun berhasil ia lakukan saat itu pula.

Erangan yang kembali menyebutkan nama namjachingu Wonwoo terdengar lagi untuk kesekian kali. Dan tak seberapa lama kemudian, Junhui yang semakin kecanduan menyesapi bibir manis Wonwoo tanpa ampun pula semakin gencar untuk melakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Geum...annhhaehhnn...,"

Sungguh! Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa namjachingunya ini bisa berbuat sedemikian rupa! Menyesali rangkaian kejadian ini hanya karena artikel itu pun serasa menjadi aktivitas yang sia-sia.

"Kau sendiri kan? Mnnnhhh... yang meminta inihhh... Jeon-Won-Woo?"

Ah! Sebegitu tegakah Junhui saat ini? Sampai-sampai Wonwoo yang ada di bawahnya kini mulai merasa sesak akibat tekanan raga namjachingunya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Hmmmh? You want more, huh?"

Sarkas Junhui konyol di tengah aktivitas tersebut yang tentunya hanya di balas rintihan perih milik Wonwoo.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak marah, sih kalau pacarmu sendiri dengan beraninya bermain api hingga berlagak menjadi sok dominan seperti Wonwoo?

Salah sendiri bukan?

Mengapa hanya karena ingin mendapat ciuman dari Junhui, Wonwoo sampai rela mengubah penampilannya itu? Bahkan karena ulahnya sendiri, lelaki-lelaki lain di luar sana yang ia hampiri secara tidak sengaja sampai-sampai hampir berbuat kurang ajar. Padahal jelas-jelas Wen Junhui telah berusaha keras menahan nafsunya untuk menyentuh Wonwoo lebih jauh selama mereka berpacaran.

Tapi kenapa di saat seperti itu, Wonwoo yang sudah lama dikenalnya bisa membuat Junhui kecewa?

.

.

.

 _ **Junhui & Wonwoo**_

.

.

.

Dan selang beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Junhui pun menghentikan hukuman yang ia berikan kepada Wonwoo tersebut. Tentu saja pemuda Wen itu menyudahi eksekusinya karena ia masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan dan rasa tanggung jawab sebagai lelaki.

Emosi Junhui pun tak akan dilampiaskan dengan cara yang kasar melebihi tadi.

Sungguh! Hati Junhui benar-benar tak tega menyakiti Wonwoo hanya karena masalah sepele seperti rasa kecewa maupun cemburu yang membabi buta.

Dan sekarang, di sofa inilah mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kedua mata mereka tetap harus bertemu walau pada dasarnya Wonwoo tidak menginginkannya.

Dari kedua tatapan mereka tersebut, tiap-tiap individu memiliki bahasa mata yang berbeda. Milik Junhui menjelaskan rasa ingin mendapat pertanggungjawaban, sedangkan milik Wonwoo menjelaskan rasa takut yang cukup besar.

.

.

.

"Okay! Mengapa penampilanmu berubah sedemikian rupa hanya demi ciuman di bibir?"

Tanya Junhui dengan nada intimidasi yang jelas-jelas langsung memojokkan gadisnya.

"I.. itu..,"

"1 menit!"

WHAT? 60 detik? Kenapa Junhui jadi sangat kejam begini? Tidak puaskah ia menghukum yeojachingunya tadi?

"Kuhitung sampai 3 atau,"

Ancaman mendadak Junhui tersebut langsung Wonwoo potong karena ia tidak terima. Meski ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, namjachingunya pasti akan menanyakan alasan itu.

"Yyak!"

"Tak peduli! Yang jelas aku minta penjelasan! Dua!,"

"Junhui!"

"Ti...,"

DAMN!

"Ga!"

Hitungan terakhir Junhui pun langsung diteruskan dengan merangkaknya pemuda Wen itu ke arah Wonwoo secara mendadak.

"YYYA! O.. OKAY! AKU AKAN MENJELASKANNYA!"

Jerit Wonwoo keras dengan cara yang memalukan di hadapan Junhui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahhahahahahahahahahapphhh!"

Tawa kencang Junhui barusan rupanya mendapat tanggapan Wonwoo berupa bekapan keras dengan bantal yang berada tak jauh dari sofa ruang tamu.

Meski kemudian Wonwoo langsung melepas bekapan tersebut, ternyata Junhui pun masih tak segan menertawai kenyataan perasaan yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan... Ternyata gadis sepertimu bisa mesum juga, ya... Hahahahahha...,"

Wajah Wonwoo kembali merah karena ia malu dikatai Junhui mesum. Padahal tidak setiap hari ia menjadi sosok yang sebegitunya hanya karena Wonwoo sudah mengerti hal-hal tersebut. Yah, maksud dari hal-hal tersebut itu tentunya adalah hal yang berbau agak dewasa. Hehe..

"JUNHUI!"

.

.

.

Yah, Jeon Wonwoo memang contoh salah seorang mahasiswi dengan mobilitas yang tinggi. Terkadang dalam seminggu ia rela pulang dari kampus setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tentu hal tersebut dikarenakan setelah Wonwoo merampungkan kegiatan akademiknya, ia langsung berangkat ke sana sini untuk mengurus keperluan organisasi mahasiswa yang diembannya. Entah itu mengurus kesekretariatan klub atau menghadiri rapat-rapat panitia di sana sini.

Nah, dengan padatnya aktivitas seperti yang telah dijelaskan barusan, pasti Junhui bisa menebak sebagian besar isi kepala sang yeojachingu. Kalau tidak berisi proposal atau pendampingan mahasiswa baru, pasti ya tugas dosen yang berhubungan dengan proyek, bangunan, jembatan, serta kawan-kawannya itu. Sehingga memikirkan sebuah aktivitas seksual seperti ciuman di bibir sepertinya sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk hadir di pikiran Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"J.. jadi... kamu tipe yang mana?"

Ucapnya dengan rasa gugup malu-malu terhadap Junhui yang telah rampung membaca artikel 'Pendapat Cowok tentang Ciuman Mereka dengan Cewek Berlipstick' tersebut.

Jujur saja, Wonwoo sangat malu menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Namun karena ia takut hukuman Junhui yang menakutkan seperti tadi akan terjadi lagi, maka ia lebih memilih jalur yang aman dan baik-baik saja. Seperti menanyakannya langsung dan mendiskusikannya dengan Junhui?

"Ehmm... Say?"

"Kalau dari sekian tipe, sih... Sepertinya aku lebih condong ke nomor 7 dan 8, deh,"

Jawab Junhui cepat dengan senyum manis seperti yang biasa ia berikan kepada Wonwoo di saat mereka berdiskusi mengenai suatu perihal. Maka darinya, setelah ponsel Wonwoo kembali dari tangan Junhui, ia pun segera megecek tulisan pendapat tipe nomor 7 dan 8 pada artikel tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Pendapat nomor 7**

" _Lebih suka cari aman!"_

 _Tipe cowok seperti ini agaknya memiliki rasa takut kalau bekas lipstik ceweknya membekas di mana-mana seusai mereka berciuman. Mungkin karena si cowok agak bernafsu, lipstick si cewek bisa belepotan di sana-sini karena ciumannya yang berlebihan. Hihihi._

 _Ya sudah, sih! Kalau begitu ciumnya di corettempatyangtakterlihatcoret saja._

 _Kkkkkk~_

.

.

.

Dan setelah ia membaca ulang kalimat terakhir tersebut, rona merah Wonwoo pun mulai menjalari pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

 **Pendapat nomor 8**

" _Tidak ambil pusing!"_

 _Yah, kalau yang namanya ciuman, sih, hajar aja! Mau dia pakai lipstick atau nggak, yang namanya ciuman ya ciuman!_

.

.

.

Nah, kalau setelah membaca pendapat nomor 8 ini Jeon Wonwoo sudah mulai merasa agak lega. Tentu hal tersebut dikarenakan bahwa Junhui tidak akan mempermasalahkan lipsticknya jika suatu saat Wonwoo ingin memoleskannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Sudah tuntas rasa penasaranmu?"

Jeon Wonwoo terlonjak begitu saja ketika ia mendapati wajah Junhui yang sedemikian dekat.

Belum lagi lengan namjachingunya ini ternyata juga sudah merangkul erat pinggangnya dari samping.

"Su-dah?"

Pengulangan Junhui yang menggoda pun hanya dibalas anggukan kaku darinya sebagai jawaban. Dan sesuai dengan gerak-geriknya, sepertinya Wonwoo merasa akan ada sesuatu kejadian yang mengerikan bakal terulang sekali lagi.

"... jang..,"

"Wonwoo-yah... aku kan hanya bercanda~ Hahahaha... Aduh! Aduh!"

Gurauan Junhui rupanya memang sukses membuat kekakuan Wonwoo terlepas bebas. Yah, setidaknya Wonwoo bisa agak lega sedikit lagi meski masih ada rasa kesal yang sempat membekas di hati.

"Sttop! Jeon! Akh!"

Kegaduhan kecil di antara mereka pun mendadak semakin riuh semenjak Wonwoo yang dengan gemasnya mencubiti pinggang Junhui. Dan tak jarang pula Wonwoo melakukannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bhahahaha... rasakan ini dan Ini!"

Pekik Wonwoo riang hingga ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang mulai terjebak di dalam pose yang berbahaya lagi.

.

.

.

"Rupanya kau mau seperti yang tadi, ya?"

Jeon Wonwoo mendelik terkejut begitu Junhui mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan datarnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ugh, meski ia agak sedikit tak mengerti akan makna itu, maka hal yang selanjutnya Wonwoo wajib lakukan adalah melihat keadaan di sekitar!

Setidaknya untuk memastikan mengapa kata-kata Junhui yang ambigu itu meluncur dengan anehnya.

"Jadi lagi?"

Ucap Junhui menggoda yang tentu saja langsung membuat yeojachingunya itu kembali lagi dalam mode tegang.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak nervous, sih kalau dirimu sendiri tiba-tiba saja berada dalam posisi bersimpuh menghadapnya dalam jarak sekian senti?

Belum lagi jika tiba-tiba salah satu lengan pacarmu malah seenaknya merangkul pinggangmu, hingga kemudian tak ada celah sedikit pun di antara kalian.

.

.

.

DUH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pilihlah! Mau yang ke 7 atau 8...?"

Usik Junhui lagi setelah mendapatkan persetujuan gengsi dan malu-malu dari Wonwoo mengenai hal pertautan bibir itu.

"A.. a.. Eum... T- tujuh?"

Entah kenapa, saat Wonwoo mengatakan tujuh, firasatnya mulai tidak enak. Karena sedetik kemudian Wen Junhui pun langsung menyeringai lebar.

Memangnya ada yang,

OH!

WONWOO TAHU!

Sepertinya ia memang salah pilih! Bodohnya lagi Wonwoo baru mengingatnya!

Dan Jeon Wonwoo sangat ingat betul, bahwa di tulisan pendapat cowok tipe nomor tujuh itu terdapat kalimat...

' _ **Ya sudah, sih! Kalau begitu ciumnya di corettempatyangtakterlihatcoret saja'**_

 _ **Kkkkkk~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ouch, tempat yang tak terlihat tersebut sepertinya sangat terbaca ambigu, ya?

Pffftttt

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JANGAN DI SITU, JUNHUI!"

"Ng? Bukannya di sini tidak akan,"

"WEN JUNHUI!"

Lalu kemudian, di sore yang cerah itu flat yang Junhui tempati pun kembali ramai dengan teriakan ambigu Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, semoga saja mereka berdua tetap menjadi pasangan yang akur, meski terkadang masalah-masalah aneh tetap akan melanda keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

Maafkan atas keberakhiran ff ini yang begitu menggantung dan mendadak! Mungkin kalau kalian mau ff ini disekuel, silahkan beri usulan idenya via reiew, pm, atau jaringan manapun. Dan jika aku bersedia, semoga akan diadakan.

Sekedar info! 2 dari pendapat-pendapat cowok mengenai ciuman mereka dengan ceweknya yang berlipstick yang aku paparkan di sini benar-benar ada artikelnya di internet. Kalau tertarik baca, silahkan dicari.

Oh iya, krisar diterima dengan lapang di kotak review!

Big thanks juga buat kalian-kalian yang mereview, mem-fav, dan mem-follow ff ini dari chapter awal hingga akhir.

Last,

Thank U and See U


End file.
